The invention relates to a connecting means for connecting two hydraulic elements, having a first pipe connecting piece, a second pipe connecting piece and a securing part, the two pipe connecting pieces being able to be connected to one another in a releasable and fluid-tight manner by means of the securing part.
The invention also relates to a filter device with at least one connection line which can be connected to it, the filter device having a housing into which a filter unit for filtering a fluid, in particular a hydraulic fluid, can be inserted and the connection line being able to be connected to the housing in a releasable and fluid-tight manner.
Such filter devices are used, for example, for filtering hydraulic oils in hydraulic systems. For this purpose, at least one connection line can be connected to the housing, allowing the hydraulic oil to be supplied to the housing or discharged from the housing. The filter device and the connection line form a connecting means having two pipe connecting pieces which can be connected to one another in a releasable and fluid-tight manner. One of the two pipe connecting pieces may be formed on the housing of the filter device, whereas the other pipe connecting piece forms an end region of the connection line. It may be provided, for example, that a flexible hose line or a solid pipeline is connected to the pipe connecting piece of the connection line.
It is an object of the present invention to configure a connecting means of the type mentioned at the beginning in such a way that the two pipe connecting pieces can be connected to one another and separated from one another in a simple way.